


Uh oh sisters I'm feeling an emotion

by Matrired



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, but also already in a relationship idk, he feels infatuation and he'd just curl in on himself like he's been struck, hi we need more soft content of them, possibly ooc hibari because how the fuck do you write him being soft, theyre both dumb as hell, theyre pining, why does everyonethink mukuro is smooth he cant even admit he loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrired/pseuds/Matrired
Summary: Two rivals, chilling on a couch, 0 feet apart cause they're not gay
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Uh oh sisters I'm feeling an emotion

**Author's Note:**

> 6918 has little to no good content so I forced myself to temporarily get over my crippling fear of writing. Let's fucking get it

Nothing could ever prepare Mukuro for the situation he found himself in. There he was, laying across his favorite couch, reading a book, with the _Vongola cloud guardian_ resting his head on his chest. His green jacket was strewn over the back of the couch while Hibari’s was tucked over the both of them like a blanket, and Mukuro’s free hand rested on the other’s back.

This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Ever since the two of them had made peace (somewhat) after the representative battles, Mukuro realized they often ended up in these rather intimidate positions. It happens unnoticed, and every single time he would snap out of it and look down at the prefect cuddling up to him, absolutely baffled. Never in a million years would anyone believe that Hibari cuddled, much less with _him_.

“What are you looking at?”

Ah.

Mukuro blinked once to gather his thoughts and saw Hibari staring back at him. He let out a chuckle, trying to mask his troubled thoughts.

“I’m just surprised at how deceptively peaceful you look when you’re asleep. Not something I expected from someone like you, Kyoya.”

“Hm.”

Hibari pointedly elbowed Mukuro’s stomach as he readjusted himself, making him grunt. He didn’t miss the content look in those gray eyes as Hibari rested his head back on his chest. It made Mukuro’s heart flutter. How embarrassing.

“You’re still staring,” Hibari muttered without looking back up.

The illusionist chuckled again, and reached up to brush his fingers on Hibari’s face. It would have been amusing how the tender gesture made Hibari jolt and look up at him, if his own heart hadn’t sped up at Hibari’s endearingly bewildered expression.

“Am I not allowed to just appreciate how endearing it is?” Mukuro asked, raising an eyebrow

He meant it as a jab, a way to keep up his aloof facade. It would make Hibari embarrassed, angry perhaps, and he would storm out. That would put an end to the confusing feelings churning in Mukuro’s chest. Maybe they’d even go back to being at each other’s throats. Anything would be easier than this.

But the words must have come out much softer than intended, because he blushed. Hibari Kyoya _blushed,_ and turned his head away with a scowl as if that would hide his red cheeks. Mukuro would have reveled in this if he didn’t feel like he was short circuiting himself. The ever present smirk on his face was strained as he tried not to look as embarrassed as Hibari.

He stiffened as the latter turned back and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t their first kiss surprisingly enough, but that one had happened much quicker, in the spur of the moment after a spar. This one was gentle, and left Mukuro staring blankly ahead when Hibari pulled away.

A long silence passed before the cloud guardian abruptly stood up.

“I’m going home. It’s a school day tomorrow.” Everyone knew Hibari would rather be caught dead than be late on a weekday to Namimori Middle.

“Ah, what a shame. I’ll see you another time then, Kyoya,” Mukuro managed to say after recovering.

“You won’t.” Hibari rudely threw his coat back on Mukuro and grabbed the Kokuyo jacket off the back of the couch. “Ruin that, and I’ll bite you to death.” With that, he pulled Mukuro’s jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the broken down building.

Mukuro fondly watched him until he disappeared around the corner. He stood up and stretched, wincing at how his shoulders popped. Hibari had been laying on him for a good few hours now and Mukuro knew better than to disturb him in his sleep. He picked up the black coat and slipped it on.

Time to deal with more snarky remarks from MM. While Ken and Chikusa paid little attention to their relationship, and Chrome was openly supportive, MM liked to make his life hell regarding it. Something about how obvious they were and some “fucking admit you’re dating already” nonsense. Still, he walked to their living room with an unmistakable, genuine smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end fics. Thanks for reading kings


End file.
